


My Star (Spirk)

by Mydolly



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom Jim, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Spock, jim star, vulcano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydolly/pseuds/Mydolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>los deseos a una estrella pueden ser ilógico, pero nada pierdes en pedir uno.</p><p>Inspirado en una de las ilustraciones de: "djiange"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star (Spirk)

Spock estaba solitaria mente lejos de los alrededores de su casa en vulcano, él deseaba reflexionar estos sentimientos tan extraños que sentía, trato de meditar y alejarlos, pero… fue imposible. Al final decidió mejor dar un paseo nocturno. Se sentía la ilógica sensación a lo que los humanos llaman “sentirse muy solo”, nadie en su planeta deseaba estar con un medio vulcano, aún así él deseaba en su corazón que ojalá hubiera alguien solo para él.

Levantó la vista y ahí vio una estrella fugaz, recordó que su madre una vez le dijo “los humanos pensamos: si ves una estrella fugaz, es la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, y tal vez esta se haga realidad”. (Ilógico) pensó él. 《Una estrella fugaz es realmente una pequeña pieza de piedra o polvo que desde el espacio golpea la atmósfera de la Tierra. Se mueve tan rápido que se calienta y brilla al moverse a través de la atmósfera. Las estrellas fugaces son realmente lo que los astrónomos llaman: meteoros》... ¿cómo podía un pedazo de roca cumplir un deseo?, pero él era mitad humano, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Cerro lo ojos y simplemente susurro para si mismo. ---Deseo conocer a una persona compatible conmigo, quiero que esta persona me ame aunque yo sea mitad humano--- susurró. Abrió los ojos y suspiro se sentía tan raro hacer esto, en silencio negó sus acciones poco lógicas y decidió volver a su casa, tal vez su madre ya había hecho un deliciosa cena para él. De caminando iba, cuando de repente oyó una explosión y lo próximo que oyó fue.

\---¡HEY, TÚ!

Sus Ojos se abrieron inmensamente al girarse y ver que aquella estrella fugaz se acercaba a él, pero al entrecerrar los ojos observó… eso no era una estrella fugaz… era… era un ¿humano?, y venía cayendo a mucha velocidad. Spock en sus adentro creyó oír un grito… el humano necesitaba ayuda, y decidió correr para poder atraparlo antes que este tocara tierra y se hiciese daño, plantó bien los pies en el suelo para que el impacto no los mandase a ambos al suelo.

Sintió como algo pesado chocó contra él y sus brazos, trato con todas sus fuerzas sostener el cuerpo del otro. Una rafaga de polvo desértico se levanto, poca era su visión para observar qué era lo que sostenía entre sus brazos, al poco rato de la calma, pudo notar que él estaba en medio de un agujero… tal vez el impacto lo hizo, pero ¿cómo sobrevivió él a esto?… será un mitad vulcano, y resistente, pero hasta él sabría que lo lógico sería estar muerto por el impacto o ¿no?.

\---Gracias, pense que impactaría contra el suelo--- oyó una voz y por primera vez Spock miro lo que estaba cargando entre sus brazos. Un varón humano, rubio… llevaba una túnica blanca corta, ¿lo que cubrían sus piernas eran medias blancas?. Bueno si lo veias bien la respuesta era un sí, también lleva zapatillas del mismo color, y alrededor se su cabeza llevaba una diadema dorada, oh! Sus ojos era… de un azul impresionante. Spock parpadeo varias veces y sintió pro primera vez a que yo que su madre decía: quedarse sin palabras o mudo.

El humano si es que lo era, lo miro y le sonrió, el chico le rodeo el cuello con los brazos ---¿Tienes un nombre?--- Spock no dijo nada, más el otro siguió hablando ---mi nombre es jim… bueno James, pero me gustaría más que me digas jim--- sonrió nuevamente al vulcano, el chico recostó la cabeza el hombro del que lo estaba cargando.

\---Spock…--- dijo, oh!, su voz se oía como la grava, se aclaró la garganta y la verdad no supo cómo logró articular palabras, pero todo esto ya era totalmente fuera de lo lógico… y era un shock demasiado grande como para procesarlo en sus cerebro superior, pero la curiosidad pudo más ---Puedo preguntar… ¿puedes explicarme que es usted?--- el otro lo miró y sonrió más ampliamente.

\---Soy una estrella--- dijo con un brillo en su mirada azul ---tu corazón era tan puro y al pedir ese hermoso deseo… yo no me pude resistir y baje para conocerte.

Ilogico…

\---(Una estrella es una enorme esfera de gas muy caliente y brillante. Las estrellas producen su propia luz y energía mediante un proceso llamado fusión nuclear)---quería decir, --(usted no podría ser una estrella)--- y al parecer había puesto una cara de incredulidad para que el joven hiciera un puchero.

Lindo.

\---Soy tu deseo--- dijo sonrojandose y regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

Spock miró al otro con una mirada seriamente confundida, de acuerdo el pido un compañero… pero esto ya era muy raro.

Jim simplemente desido que era el momento de intervenir en los pensamientos de este hombre, así que decidió besarlo. Junto sus labios con el otro, agarrándolo desprevenido a Spock, el Vulcano tuvo poco tiempo para poderse preparar, iba apartarse, pero los labios de la estrella eran tan suaves y jamas habia sentido esto… tampoco había sido besado y es…

fascinante.

Movió sus labios acorde con el otro y toda una sensacion electrizante paso por todo su cuerpo y columna, la sensación a compañero predominó en toda su ser. Decidió olvidar toda cosa lógica y profundizar más a quel exquisito beso, no solo el sabor de la estrellas era deliciosa, sino que también su aroma era embriagador… Spock decidió introducir la lengua en la cavidad del otro, oyó como la estrella dejó salir un gemido de placer. Sus lenguas se entrelaszaban, y la mano del rubio habían ido a los cabello negros del Vulcano, enredando sus dedos en las raíces suaves del otro.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes por la necesidad de aire y el ojiazul lo miró con cariño, lamió los labios del vulcano con suavidad y Spock sintió como un gruñido posesivo fluía a través de su pecho… esto era tan excitante y nuevo… le gustaba demasiado.

y tomó una decisión, si el deseo se había cumplido y esta hermosa criatura era para él.

que así sea.

\---Mis padres verán tan ilógico esto, más yo encuentro fascinante nuestro encuentro--- la estrella le sonrió con cariño y posó la mano en la mejilla del otro.

\---Habría que averiguarlo, ¿no?--- le besó de nuevo.

Spock se sintió feliz y lógicamente agradecido de haber pedido ese deseo.

Fin.


End file.
